Dream a little, dream of me
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Un problème sentimental, une colocataire un peu têtue et une sortie entre filles… ou presque.


**Salut à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau one shot. Cela fait un bail que je n'ai rien publié, je sais bien, et pour être totalement honnête je n'ai quasiment rien écrit tout court. M'enfin, je ne vais pas vous étaler ma vie. Juste pour vous dire que j'ai un très gros projet en cours (toujours sur Third Watch), mais il va me falloir un certain temps avant de le finaliser. Je vous tiendrai au courant, c'est promis. En attendant, j'espère celui-ci vous plaira. **

**/!\ ****Disclaimer****: La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'un incendie avait ravagé l'appartement de Kim. Du coup, la secouriste vivait chez Faith en attendant de trouver un nouveau chez elle. Mais pour l'instant les deux colocataires s'entendaient à merveille, donc il n'y avait pas urgence. Après tout, les deux jeunes femmes étaient amies depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

C'était le milieu de semaine, et les deux femmes se trouvaient attablée dans leur salon pour savourer le petit déjeuner tranquillement. Dans quelques jours elles auraient leur congé, et comptaient bien en profiter pour aller s'amuser un peu entre filles. Car mine de rien leur travail prenait une part importante dans leur vie, bien qu'elles aient les mêmes horaires.

« _Alors, qui est-ce ? _»

« _Je te demande pardon ?_ »

La policière détacha son regard de la télévision qui diffusait les informations en boucle pour le porter sur son amie. Avait-elle manqué une partie de la conversation sans en avoir conscience, pour être ainsi perdue ?

« _L'homme qui vient de débarquer dans ta vie_. »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Je ne vois personne._ »

« _Bon, d'accord. Laisses-moi reformuler la question dans ce cas : sur qui est-ce que tu fantasmes ?_ »

« _Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma vie sentimentale ? _»

« _Oh, allons Faith ! Je me suis toujours souciée de toi ! Mais ces derniers temps, disons que j'ai pu constater certaines choses. _»

« _Des choses… de quel genre ? _»

La méfiance vint se mêler à la perplexité qui animait l'aînée des deux femmes. Elle sentait que la conversation allait prendre une tournure peu agréable. Pour elle en tout cas. Parce qu'à force de la côtoyer elle avait appris à connaître Kim. Et cette dernière prenait plaisir à tirer les vers du nez de sa victime une fois qu'elle lui avait mis le grappin dessus.

« _Eh bien par exemple que tu n'es pas forcément très discrète la nuit, quand tu rêves._ »

Faith s'apprêtait à répondre, mais à la place elle se mit à rougir violemment. Elles avaient beau être entre femmes, la policière ce sentait plutôt mal à l'aise. Les secondes défilèrent sans que Faith ne dise ou ne fasse quoique ce soit.

« _Tu vas te décider à répondre à ma question un jour ?_ »

« _Un jour, peut-être._ »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et entreprit de faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner, au grand désespoir de son amie.

« _Faith ! On est amies, non ?_ »

« _Bien sûr que nous sommes amies. Mais n'espère même pas me faire chanter._ »

« _Tu n'es pas marrante ! En quoi est-ce différent de partager son avis sur les célébrités qui nous font fantasmer ?_ »

« _Parce que ce n'est justement pas de célébrités dont il s'agit. Et c'est beaucoup trop humiliant…_ »

Elle avait ajouté ce dernier commentaire en murmurant presque, si bien que Kim avait failli ne pas l'entendre. Failli seulement.

« _Comment ça humiliant ? C'est quelqu'un que l'on connaît ?_ »

Faith hocha la tête sans prendre la peine de se retourner. La situation était suffisamment embarrassante comme ça. Elle aurait préférée être en pyjama en plein Central Park en ce moment-même que de subir l'interrogatoire de Kim.

« _Embarrassant, hein ? Hmm… Attends ! Par pitié ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit de ton boss ?! _»

La suggestion de la secouriste assortie de son ton quelque peu choqué – ou était-ce dégoûté ? – avait littéralement fait rire son amie, si fort qu'elle en avait laissé retomber l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans le bac d'évier, s'éclaboussant au passage. Elle répondit sur un air tout aussi choqué en même temps qu'elle attrapait un torchon pour se sécher un peu.

« _Non mais tu délires ! Swersky ?! Sérieusement ? _»

« _Désolé. C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu quand tu as dit le mot « embarrant ». En tout cas ça me rassures. Mais du coup je ne vois toujours pas qui ça peut être._ »

« _Kim !_ »

« _Quoi ? _»

« _Juste… Laisse tomber, okay ?_ »

La secouriste accepta de perdre la bataille pour cette fois. Mais sa quête de la vérité ne faisait que commencer. Elle savait que tôt ou tard elle obtiendrait les réponses à ses questions. Elle parviendrait à faire plier Faith. En attendant elle se décida à aller prendre sa douche pour que son amie ait le temps d'y aller ensuite avant qu'elles ne se mettent en route pour le boulot.

De son côté, Faith se sentait assez mal. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que son amie ait pu l'entendre « rêver » bruyamment. Depuis combien de temps cela durait il ? Il est vrai que les images de ses fantasmes semblaient être de plus en plus réelles, mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'ampleur de la chose. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose à ce sujet.

_ooo_

Une journée de plus venait de s'achever pour les gardiens de la Grosse Pomme. Pour certains d'entre eux, le weekend n'était plus bien loin. Les hommes et femmes de la 55e division achevaient leur service, rentrant de patrouille au fur et à mesure, cédant leur place à la relève. Il était presque minuit et la bande d'amis – composée de pompiers, de secouristes et de policiers – se retrouvait comme à leur habitude chez Haggerty's, leur bar favoris. Tout le monde n'était pas encore là, mais déjà les discussions allaient bon train. Davis, l'un des plus jeunes de la brigade de la NYPD, fut l'un des premiers à arriver tout droit du commissariat. Il salua ses collègues et s'installa à leurs côtés.

« _Salut tout le monde !_ »

« _Salut Davis. Où sont les autres ?_ »

Le jeune officier fit signe au barman de lui apporter une bière et répondit à Jimmy Doherty, l'un des pompiers de la bande.

« _Sully et Faith sont sur le chemin du retour au poste. Bosco était encore aux vestiaires quand je suis parti._ »

Tous ceux qui étaient présent furent surpris de l'information, mais c'est Kim qui interrogea Davis.

« _Tu patrouilles avec Bosco ?_ »

« _Ouais, depuis le début de la semaine. Swersky ne m'en a pas laissé le choix._ »

« _Encore une dispute pour 55-David ?_ »

« _Non Doc. Apparemment pas cette fois. Bosco n'a rien compris. C'est Faith qui aurait demandé à changer d'équipier_. »

« _Bosco a forcément fait quelque chose !_ »

« _Jimmy n'a pas tort. On connait bien le caractère de Bosco._ »

« _Nan les gars, je ne pense pas. Et croyez-moi, c'est bien la première fois qu'il se passe un truc du genre. Faith agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps, mais là… _»

Il haussa les épaules, complètement largué. Les garçons continuèrent à émettre des hypothèses sur ce qu'aurait pu faire Bosco pour s'attirer les foudres de sa partenaire. Mais le flic cadet continuait de défendre son collègue. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais cette fois il était sincèrement persuadé que la source du problème était ailleurs. Après tout, leur collègue ne semblait pas particulièrement énervée après la tête brûlée de la brigade. Non, elle était juste… étrange. Que ce soit dans son comportement distant ou dans son regard continuellement fuyant. Du moins était-ce le cas quand Bosco se trouvait dans les parages. Parce que de ce que lui avait raconté Sully, la jeune femme était toujours aussi agréable à vivre qu'à l'accoutumée. Simplement, elle ne partageait plus grand-chose avec eux en dehors du boulot.

« _Mais oui ! Ça ne peut-être que ça !_ »

La jeune secouriste avait surpris tout le monde en s'exclamant. Pendant tout ce temps, Kim n'avait cessé de réfléchir à ce que ses collègues avaient dit. En mettant les pièces du puzzle bout à bout, elle avait fini par trouver la solution. C'était tellement évident, qu'elle se trouvait stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Fière d'avoir percé à jour le secret de la colocataire, elle souriait. Les garçons à côté d'elle la regardaient bizarrement, mais elle s'en moquait.

La soirée suivait son cours. Tout le monde était désormais passé à autre chose. Jimmy et d'autres pompiers se lancèrent dans une partie de billard. Carlos ne tarda pas à s'éclipser après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Il avait encore pas mal de boulot. Il avait promis à Doc qu'il laisserait ses révisions de médecine de côté pendant la journée pour être totalement concentré dans son rôle de secouriste, mais le soir en rentrant chez lui il devait mettre les bouchées doubles.

Bosco était arrivé depuis un certain temps déjà et Kim ne cessait de le lui jeter des coups d'œil quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Et cela finit par l'agacer. Il se tourna vers elle une bonne fois pour toute et l'interpela.

« _Quoi ? _»

« _Rien. _»

« _Alors pourquoi tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure en souriant ? _»

« _Je ne te fixe pas. _»

« _Prends-moi pour un con tant que t'y est. _»

Kim ouvrit la bouche et la referma, s'abstenant de toute remarque. Finalement c'est Davis qui intervint, mais cela ne fut pas forcément une bonne chose.

« _Tu sais quelque chose, c'est ça ?_ »

« _De quoi tu parles ? _»

Bosco et Kim s'étaient exprimés en même temps. Le jeune officier soupira. Si Bosco ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il voulait parler, puisqu'il n'était pas là depuis aussi longtemps qu'eux deux, il se doutait qu'il y avait une part de mauvaise fois chez Kim. Et cela le conforta un peu plus dans ses convictions.

« _Faith._ »

Bosco se tourna vers la jeune femme, soudainement intéressé.

« _C'est vrai ?_ »

« _Si c'est de votre histoire de changement d'équipe que vous parlez, je ne suis au courant de rien. Faith et moi parlons rarement boulot quand nous sommes chez elle. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser..._ »

Kim venait d'apercevoir Sully entrer dans le bar. Cela signifiait que Faith avait terminé de bosser et qu'elle devait être sur le chemin du retour. Elle salua le vieil officier au moment où ils se croisèrent et quitta l'établissement. Cela faisait quelques temps que Faith ne passait plus la soirée avec eux, et Kim en avait enfin compris la raison.

_ooo_

Le temps de trouver un taxi et de faire le trajet du retour et Kim arriva à l'appartement de Faith où elle vivait désormais. La colocation entre les deux femmes se passait à merveille et elles avaient même appris à découvrir de nouvelles facettes de leur personnalité mutuelle en se côtoyant tous les jours en dehors du travail. Elle ne partageait pas avec la policière le même lien que cette dernière partageait avec Bosco, mais c'était quelque chose d'approchant. Et cela leur suffisait pour l'instant.

« _Faith, je suis rentrée ! Tu es là ?_ »

La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait les cheveux encore mouillé de la douche qu'elle avait prise en rentrant. Elle sembla surprise de voir son amie, ne l'attendant pas si tôt. Son visage exprimait son inquiétude.

« _Tu es déjà rentrée ? Est-ce que ça va ?_ »

« _Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas._ »

« _Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre ta douche je vais nous faire à manger si tu veux._ »

« _Ça marche._ »

La secouriste s'éclipsa alors dans la salle de bain, savourant ce pur moment de détente que lui procurait le jet d'eau bien chaude. Et plus, comme Faith était passée par là peu de temps auparavant, la céramique de la douche était encore tiède sous ses pieds, et non pas froide comme cela arrivait lorsqu'elle passait la première à la salle de bain.

Quand elle réapparut, Faith venait de servir les lasagnes dans leurs deux assiettes – une spécialité que Bosco lui avait apprise – et s'apprêtait à servir la salade qui accompagnait le plat. Kim s'occupa de déposer sur la table de quoi boire et s'installa à sa place. Elle décida de ne pas perdre de temps et commença donc à cuisiner la Faith.

« _J'ai vu les garçons ce soir. Il parait que tu as demandé à ne plus être avec Bosco._ »

La policière ne répondit rien et continua de servir la salade. Cela ne servirait à rien, mais elle préférait ignorer les paroles de son amie. De toute façon, elle savait pertinemment où la conversation allait se terminer.

« _C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Faith ? _»

Faith s'assit et leva les yeux vers son amie. Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, mais de l'inquiétude. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle décida d'être totalement honnête avec elle.

« _Oui._ »

La plus jeune des deux femmes resta un moment silencieuse, surprise par la vitesse à laquelle Faith avait rendu les armes. Elle supposa que cette histoire devait sérieusement la travailler. C'est vrai que sa vie entière, que ce soit sur le plan personnel ou professionnel, en était affectée.

« _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _»

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« _Eh bien… J'imagine que ça ne t'est pas venu comme ça, du jour au lendemain. _»

« _C'est compliqué. Je…_ »

« _Essaie toujours._ »

« _Je ne sais pas vraiment quand c'est arrivé, mais… Depuis que Fred et moi sommes divorcés, j'ai commencé à regarder de nouveau les hommes autour de moi. Tu sais, comme une femme célibataire, quoi._ »

« _Hm-hm._ »

« _Et ces derniers temps avec Bosco on s'est beaucoup rapprochés. J'imagine que je suis beaucoup plus détendue au travail maintenant que je n'ai plus à me préoccuper des conneries de Fred. Bref, on se voyait de plus en plus en dehors du travail. C'est comme si une complicité nouvelle était née entre nous, tu vois ? Ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je veux dire, on est déjà très proches de base, la preuve en est qu'il est mon meilleur ami._ »

« _Mais lui aussi tu as commencé à le voir sous un nouveau jour._ »

« _Je l'ai toujours trouvé bel homme, cela ne date pas d'hier. Quand je l'ai croisé pour la première fois à l'académie de police, il a tout de suite attiré mon regard. Il avait beau être un emmerdeur et un macho de première, il avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Quelque chose de plus que Fred. Mais à l'époque j'étais mariée et Charlie venait de naître. Les années ont passées et j'ai appris à connaître et à apprécier l'homme qu'était Bosco. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes devenus très protecteur l'un envers l'autre. Et notre amitié a très vite occulté le reste._ »

« _Jusqu'à ces derniers jours._ »

« _Jusqu'à ces derniers jours, oui. Maintenant quand il me sourit ou qu'il me parle rien qu'avec ses yeux, ça me chamboule presque. C'est assez difficile à expliquer, mais…_ »

« _Je ne trouve pas, moi. Tout ce que tu me dis-là ne me prouve qu'une seule et même chose._ »

« _Ah oui et quoi donc, Dr Zambrano ?_ »

« _C'est ça moques-toi ! _»

« _Alors ?_ »

« _Ma chère Faith, tu es amoureuse. Félicitations !_ »

_ooo_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que Faith avait accepté le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de son partenaire de patrouille, ou du moins son partenaire originel. Car depuis le temps, elle patrouillait toujours avec Sully. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à fatiguer de cette pseudo-guerre froide à sens unique entre les deux officiers de 55-David. Cela lui manquait de ne plus patrouiller avec Davis. Tous les deux avaient beau se chamailler de temps à autre, la jeunesse et le calme de Davis, ainsi que son esprit critique et sa franchise, apportait une certaine fraîcheur dans la vie du vieux Sullivan. Oh bien sûr il adorait Faith, comme tout le monde au poste (à quelques exceptions près), là n'était pas le problème. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi elle et Bosco ne réglaient pas leur conflit directement plutôt que de s'ignorer de de plomber l'ambiance pour tout le monde.

Mais John Sullivan n'était pas le seul qui s'en trouvait agacé. Tout le monde au poste commençait à éprouver la tension entre les deux officiers. C'était littéralement électrique. Pourtant Bosco semblait toujours autant largué. Sans vraiment s'être concertés, l'entourage professionnel et amical de Faith s'était progressivement tourné vers sa colocataire pour essayer de crever l'abcès. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux installées sur le canapé du salon après une longue journée de travail, Kim se lança. Il était temps que Faith ouvre les yeux. Tant pis si cela devait se passer un peu brusquement.

« _Ça ne peut plus durer, Faith… _»

« _De quoi tu parles ? _»

« _De toi, évidemment. _»

« _Okay, je crois que je te vois venir… _»

La plus âgée des deux femmes se massa les paupières d'une main. Elle sentait déjà la discussion épineuse. Elle avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet. Le fait qu'elle n'ait eu que peu d'expérience dans sa vie ne facilitait pas les choses. En effet, elle s'était mariée avec Fred alors qu'elle n'était qu'au lycée. C'était l'un de ses premiers amours de jeunesse. Depuis elle n'avait rencontré personne.

« _Tu n'es qu'une boule de nerf prête à exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. C'est nocif pour ton entourage, tu sais ? Tu as vu ce que ça donne au boulot… Mais c'est également très mauvais pour toi._ »

La policière soupira en baissant la tête. Elle savait que son amie n'avait pas totalement tort, mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment arranger la situation. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas juste sauter sur Bosco et basta… pas vrai ? Bien que, au fond, l'idée ne lui était pas tout à fait déplaisante, elle devait bien l'admettre. Faith se gifla mentalement. Si elle se mettait à avoir de telles pensées, c'est sûrement qu'elle devait être tombée bien bas… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse.

« _Et tu as une idée de génie à partager à la classe, docteur Zambrano ? _»

« _Oui. Sors et amuses-toi. Trouves-toi un homme, fais en sorte qu'il t'emmène chez lui de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas venir te harceler directement à ta porte, et laisse la bête qui est en toi se déchaîner._ »

« _Ah oui, carrément... _»

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair. C'était dans ce genre de moment que Faith constatait le plus la différence d'âge entre son amie et elle. Ou bien était-ce tout simplement elle-même qui était trop coincée pour penser comme une femme « normale » qui assumerait ses besoins et ses fantasmes ?

« _Faith, écoute… Depuis combien de temps un homme ne t'a-t-il pas touché ?_ »

Faith baissa la tête mais ne répondit rien. Elle était consciente de sa situation, mais il fallait que Kim décide de la mettre dans l'embarras un peu plus. Bon, c'était de sa propre dans un sens, mais tout de même.

« _Je vois… Raison de plus. Bon, c'est décidé ! _»

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Toi et moi, pour notre prochain congé, sortie entre filles. _»

« _Tu es sérieuse ?_ »

« _Ouais. Aller, Faith !_ »

« _Okay, d'accord. C'est bon tu as gagné._ »

« _Ah-ha !_ »

Kim sauta presque de joie à l'idée d'avoir réussi à convaincre son amie de sortir entre filles. Oh, pas qu'elle ne sache pas s'amuser… Seulement Faith avait du mal à se considérer comme une femme désirable. Depuis son mariage et ensuite son divorce, la policière reste coincée dans son image de femme divorcée avec des enfants, et non pas comme la très belle femme qu'elle est.

_ooo_

Le weekend était arrivé assez rapidement pour Kim et Faith. Ces dernières se retrouvèrent alors dans un bar dans le but de passer une bonne soirée. Vêtues de robes relativement courtes, de manière à être sexy sans être indécentes, elles avaient bien l'intention de se faire remarquer. Pour se mette véritablement dans une ambiance festive, les deux femmes avaient commencé par commander des boissons au barman. Rien de tel qu'une bonne tequila pour se désinhiber légèrement, pas vrai ?

Si au départ les deux amies se dirigèrent ensemble sur ce qui semblait servir de piste de danse, l'une et l'autre se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, elles se retrouvèrent bien vite séparées. Les hommes allaient et venaient, partageant quelques secondes de leur temps, juste de quoi se jauger. Finalement Faith repéra un partenaire potentiel. Il était brun et faisait à peu près sa taille. Il semblait plus jeune qu'elle, mais dans le noir elle ne pouvait en être certaine. Se grondant mentalement, elle se força à arrêter de penser pour mieux profiter. L'homme semblait très séduisant à première vue. Alors qu'ils dansaient, il savait lui envoyer les signaux de séduction sans se montrer trop insistant. C'est cela que Faith apprécia le plus. La chanson suivante était plus lente l'idéal pour un slow. L'inconnu se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par les hanches tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se laissa ainsi porté par l'instant, ne tiquant même pas quand il laissa par moment ses mains glisser un peu plus au sud sur les courbes de son corps. Quand le morceau prit fin, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le comptoir et elle se laissa offrir un verre.

Bosco, qui venait régulièrement dans cet établissement quand il sortait seul et qu'il espérait rencontrer une belle jeune femme qui serait intéressée pour partager son lit au moins le temps d'une nuit, avait observé la scène depuis le début. Il était tellement attaché à ne rien rater tout en s'assurant d'être le plus discret possible, qu'il avait abandonné son idée de conquête pour cette nuit. Il devait bien admettre que ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici lui déplaisait fortement. Il n'avait jamais vu sa partenaire se comporter ainsi. Et pourtant cela faisait des années qu'il la connaissait. Au bout d'un moment, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever et d'intervenir. Il s'approcha du couple de soirée et posa sa main sur le bras nu de la blonde.

« _Faith._ »

« _Bosco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »

Cette dernière était surprise de le trouver ici, dans ce bar, en même temps qu'elle, alors que pourtant Kim avait tout fait pour qu'elles soient tranquilles. Elles étaient tombées d'accord sur le fait que de croiser des personnes qu'elles connaissaient diminueraient leurs chances de faire des rencontres convenables et en toute sérénité.

« _Il faut que je te parle._ »

« _Ça devra attendre. Je suis en congé je te rappelle._ »

« _Maintenant._ »

« _Ecoute Bosco… T'es mignon mais je suis occupée, là._ »

Voilà, il avait tout gagné. Pour le moment elle n'était qu'agacée, mais elle sentait la colère naître au plus profond de son être. Pas tant parce que Bosco venait l'interrompre alors qu'elle était en compagnie d'un charmant compagnon, mais surtout parce qu'il revenait en force dans son esprit alors qu'elle était parvenue à l'oublier le temps de la soirée. N'allait-elle jamais avoir de répit ?

« _Elle ne veut pas te parler, alors casses-toi._ »

« _C'est qui lui ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, un type._ »

Oui, c'était exactement ça : un type sans nom ni identité. Juste un gars croisé dans un bar et qui faisait, du moins jusque-là, l'affaire pour oublier qu'elle avait son partenaire ancré dans la peau et dans son esprit. Bizarrement, elle n'apprécia pas qu'il se mêle de leur altercation, et encore moins qu'il prenne sa défense. Avait-elle l'air de ne pas savoir se défendre ? Bosco avait beau avoir un comportement de macho la plupart du temps, il ne s'était jamais comporté comme si elle lui était inférieure. Elle était son égale en tout temps, même si parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il la considérait plus comme un homme que comme la femme qu'elle était. Quand elle lui avait fait la remarque, un jour, il lui avait dit qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une femme, c'est vrai, mais il ne la considérait pas non plus comme un homme. Quand ils étaient en patrouille tous les deux, il la considérait simplement pour ce qu'elle était : un flic, tout comme lui. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus ce jour-là, se contentant de lui sourire, mais elle avait apprécié cette attention. Elle avait pris cela comme une marque de considération et d'estime.

Faith sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit la pression de la main de Bosco sur son bras. Elle mit une seconde avant de comprendre qu'il la forçait à se lever en lui la tenant par le bras. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Cette fois, elle avait de quoi se mettre en colère, et ne se priva pas de lui faire comprendre en protestant sévèrement.

« _Lâche-moi Bosco !_ »

« _Viens avec moi._ »

« _Pas question je te dis !_ »

Le compagnon de soirée de Faith tenta d'intervenir de nouveau. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le comportement de cet homme qui venait de les déranger. Surtout que cette femme qu'il cherchait à séduire depuis le début de la soirée ne semblait pas très heureuse non plus.

« _Eh, connard !_ »

« _On ne t'a pas sonné toi !_ »

Face à cette réaction simultanée des deux partenaires, le gars se rembrunit et quitta le comptoir. Il s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Faith n'en avait à vrai dire plus rien à faire. Elle était en colère contre Bosco. Et en général, il était difficile de la rendre plus bornée que dans ces moments où elle décidait de lui tenir tête.

_ooo_

Un peu plus loin dans le bar, Kim n'avait cessé de garder un œil sur son amie pour s'assurer qu'elle passait une bonne soirée et qu'elle ne se défilait pas au dernier moment. Quand Bosco était apparu dans le tableau, elle avait tout de suite devinée l'arrivée des problèmes. Elle n'était cependant pas intervenue, car s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui était capable de gérer Maurice Boscorelli sans l'aide de personne, c'était bien Faith. De là où elle était, elle pouvait sentir le ton monter entre les deux. Le compagnon de soirée de la policière osa intervenir mais tous les deux l'ignorèrent superbement.

Quand elle vit Bosco agripper fermement le bras de son amie, elle voulut intervenir. Elle aimait beaucoup le policier, mais il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer. L'autre tenta une nouvelle intervention et cette fois les deux partenaires se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement pour l'envoyer balader. Et cela fonctionna puisque ce dernier quitta son siège et retourna se mélanger à la foule à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. Une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau tranquille, Bosco sembla insister de nouveau et cette fois son amie céda et le laissa prendre son poignet dans sa main pour la guider jusqu'à la sortie. Quand ils passèrent non loin de là où elle se trouvait, Kim se leva et l'interpela.

« _Faith ?_ »

Cette dernière tourna vivement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. Tout en continuant de marcher, tirée vers l'avant par le jeune homme, elle balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de la secouriste. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui adressa un léger sourire pour lui signifier que tout irait bien, et qu'elle n'avait pas lieu de s'en faire. De toute manière, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait vraiment le choix à cet instant-là.

A l'extérieur du bar, Bosco continua de l'entrainer à travers le parking jusqu'à sa atteindre la fameuse Mustang bleue. Arrivée devant le véhicule elle arracha son bras à sa poigne, et fit un pas en arrière. Après lui avoir ouvert la porte il lui ordonna de monter en voiture.

« _Montes en voiture._ »

« _Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu me veux._ »

Bosco soupira et planta son regard, auparavant fuyant, dans les yeux verts de sa partenaire.

« _S'il te plait Faith, montes en voiture._ »

« _Non_. »

Le visage du jeune homme ne montrait rien. Il était fermé à toute émotion. Pourtant sa voix semblait exprimer de la fatigue, ou peut-être de la lassitude. En temps normal, Faith se serait rebellée contre davantage lui, mais son comportement lui paraissait tellement étrange qu'elle finit par obéir. Cependant elle se mit de nouveau protester tandis qu'ils roulaient. Elle savait que cela n'arrangerait pas vraiment les choses de le provoquer en le poussant à parler ainsi, mais Bosco ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le parking, ni même un regard. Et ce silence pesant commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système.

« _Bon, t'as fini ta crise ? C'est bon ? Bosco, je te cause ! Tu m'emmènes où, là ?_ »

« _Chez_ _moi_. »

« _Ah, parce que maintenant ce que tu avais à me dire de si important peut attendre d'être arrivé chez toi ?_ »

Mais Bosco ne daigna pas répondre. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la route et les mains sur le volant, mâchoire serrée. Elle soupira.

« _C'est pas vrai… Quelle soirée pourrie…_ »

Faith s'enfonça dans son siège et tourna le regard vers la vitre. Il faisait noir à l'extérieur, donc il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Mais tout était bon pour ne pas le regarder. Bon sang… elle-même ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être tombée amoureuse de cet homme si exaspérant. Bien sûr quand il le voulait il pouvait être très charmant, et drôle, et généreux aussi. Mais son côté macho et borné… dieu qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois !

Quand il gara la Mustang au pied de son immeuble et coupa le contact, Faith ne bougea pas. Bosco sortit avant de rejoindre le trottoir. Comme Faith ne faisait pas mine de vouloir descendre, il alla carrément lui ouvrir la porte et attendit. Ce fut à son tour à elle de soupirer bruyamment, bien qu'elle consentît à le rejoindre à l'extérieur puis à le suivre vers l'entrée du bâtiment. L'ascenseur de l'immeuble était en attente au rez-de-chaussée, mais Bosco s'engagea dans les escaliers. Faith se dit que ce n'était pas un si mauvaise idée que cela. Une ascension dans la cage métallique n'aurait fait qu'engendrer une tension insupportable entre eux deux. En tout cas pour elle, puisqu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Bosco passa la porte de son appartement puis la referma quand Faith fut passée. La jeune femme resta plantée là, au milieu du salon attendant que son partenaire se décide enfin à lui parler. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé. Il prit le temps de défaire sa veste de cuir, de ranger ses clés et de retirer ses chaussures. Ensuite il alla faire du café. A chaque fois il passait à côté de Faith, mais sans lui adresser le moindre mot ni le moindre regard. Elle finit donc par perdre patience.

« _Bosco tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?_ »

Il s'arrêta subitement. Il resta encore un moment dos à elle, semblant chercher ses mots, ou peut-être le courage qui lui manquait. Après un énième soupir, il lui fit face. Dans ses yeux il y avait un mélange de déception et de peine. L'expression de Faith se radoucit un peu en voyant cela.

« _Pourquoi tu faisais ça ?_ »

_Ça le tuerait d'être plus précis ?_ pensa Faith. Cela dit, cette question pouvait très bien porter sur plusieurs choses qu'elle avait faites depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlé. Faisait-il référence au fait qu'elle ait demandé un changement dans la composition des équipes de patrouille ? Ou bien était-ce totalement autre chose ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour elle de le savoir : lui poser directement la question.

« _'Ça' quoi, Bosco ? _»

« _Dans le bar, ce soir…_ »

Faith se rembrunit. Elle sentait venir la conversation désagréable à des kilomètres. C'était donc pour cela qu'il lui avait fait une scène dans le bar, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ? Cette idée lui déplaisait fortement. Et si c'était effectivement le cas, alors Bosco entendrait parler du pays.

« _Je passais une bonne soirée jusqu'à ce que tu débarques et que tu foutes tout en l'air, figures-toi._ »

Bosco balaya sa réponse d'un geste de la main. Il semblait agacé. Son attitude était vraiment énervante pour Faith. C'est comme si ses propos n'avaient pas la moindre importance aux yeux de celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami.

« _Je ne te parle pas de ça. Ce type, tu ne le connaissais même pas._ »

Alors là elle n'en revenait pas. De quel droit osait-il porter un jugement sur sa vie ? La colère qu'elle avait réussie à étouffer le temps du trajet en voiture s'embrasa de nouveau tout au fond d'elle. Le regard que Bosco lui adressa n'arrangea pas les choses : il semblait réellement mécontent, comme s'il était directement concerné. Était-il jaloux ? Non, elle se faisait des idées. Elle explosa.

« _Bosco, c'est ma vie ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Si je veux sortir danser, je le fais ! Si j'ai envie de faire des rencontres, j'en ai le droit aussi ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !_ »

« _Ces types ne te connaissent pas comme moi je te connais ! Ils veulent juste prendre leur pied avant de te jeter !_ »

« _Je n'ai jamais dit que je cherchais le grand amour Bosco ! Et si j'ai envie de coucher avec des inconnus, c'est mon problème pas le tien !_ »

« _Je…_ »

Partit comme elle l'était, Faith ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Elle en avait littéralement ras-le-bol de devoir se justifier de tout. Elle ne lui devait rien. Elle ne devait rien à personne d'ailleurs. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué à comprendre. Le fait que Bosco se comporte comme la plupart des gens la blessait. Elle attendait mieux que ça de la part de son meilleur ami.

« _Ma vie, mon corps, mon problème. C'est assez clair comme ça ?_ »

Bosco ne répondit pas. Il lui tourna le dos et sembla essayer de se contrôler pour ne pas s'énerver. Son corps tremblait légèrement, peut-être à cause de sa respiration qui était saccadée. Mais quand il parla, sa voix était redevenue douce. Il semblait même presque triste.

« _Je n'aime pas ça quand des types baladent leurs sales mains sur toi..._ »

« _Okay Bosco, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as bu combien de verre avant de me kidnapper ?_ »

Sa voix à elle aussi s'était adoucie, mais le reproche était encore clairement présent dans le ton qu'elle avait employé. Le policier se retourna quand sa collègue vint poser une main sur son épaule, s'enquérant de son état. Son regard s'assombrit de nouveau, comme fou, quand il posa les yeux sur elle. Oui il avait bu, mais pas suffisamment pour être ivre. Et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

« _Je ne suis pas soûl. Et ce n'est pas un kidnapping._ »

« _Pourtant ça y ressemble fortement._ »

_ooo_

Faith n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, attendant une explication que son meilleur ami ne semblait pas prêt à lui donner. Il semblait s'être de nouveau calmé, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Quand il se décida enfin à parler, sa voix était posée mais vibrait d'émotions contenues.

« _Tu veux savoir quel est mon problème ? D'accord, je vais te le dire. Mais ne vient pas me reprocher ce que je vais te dire plus tard._ »

La policière ne sut quoi répondre. Les propos de Bosco contenaient un mélange d'avertissement et de supplication, comme s'il était sur le point de révéler un secret qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis des années, comme si avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur risquait d'être à la fois douloureux et libérateur. Peut-être était-ce réellement le cas. Faith sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension. Ils en étaient désormais là, à se faire face, tous les deux au centre de l'appartement de Bosco. Ce dernier s'était appuyé sur le dossier du canapé derrière lui, et gardait la tête basse. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme devant elle, essayant de décrypter le moindre indice dans son langage corporel. Mais les signaux qu'il envoyait étaient confus.

« _Mon problème c'est toi. _»

Quand il parla, sa voix fit presque sursauter Faith qui s'était habituée au silence pesant de la pièce. Mais ce sont ses mots qui la surprirent le plus. Que voulait-il dire ? Leur relation s'était-elle dégradée à ce point sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Non, elle n'était pas aveugle à ce point. Elle voulut protester, dire quelque chose au moins, mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. D'une certaine façon, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cette courte phrase l'avait blessé. Elle baissa la tête, se préparant à encaisser davantage. Seulement, pas un mot de plus ne résonna à ses oreilles, pas un son sinon le frottement caractéristique du jeans de Bosco. Ce dernier se redressa enfin et quitta sa place pour se rapprocher d'elle, ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

Le policier ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche de sa partenaire. Il la saisit par les bras, ses doigts entourant sans pression les biceps de la jeune femme. Cette dernière déglutit, appréhendant ses prochains gestes. Leur promiscuité la troublait un peu. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir sa chaleur corporelle et d'être enveloppée par les réminiscences de son après-rasage. Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, si bouleversants, si mystérieux… Et tellement sombres en cet instant. Un léger sourire, quasiment imperceptible, se dessina sur le visage de Bosco quand il prit la parole.

« _Tu me rends fou, Faith._ »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et pourtant Faith ressentit comme des décharges d'électricité dans tout son corps. Sa bouche s'assécha instantanément et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, en un réflexe de son corps pour absorber davantage d'air. Sa respiration s'en trouva accélérée. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Elle avait du mal à croire que Bosco puisse lui dire ce genre de choses en dehors de ses propres fantasmes. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres pour parler et posa les mains à plat sur son torse pour maintenir une certaine distance entre eux deux, bien que cela ne serve pas vraiment à grand-chose.

« _Bos'…_ »

Elle ne parvenait à détacher les yeux des lèvres si tentantes de l'objet de ses désirs que pour les plonger dans les siens, si bleus, si sombres. Bosco, quant à lui, était agréablement surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle s'énerve davantage contre lui, qu'elle lui dise que lui aussi la rendait folle mais dans le sens négatif du terme, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait demandé à modifier les binômes de patrouille. Cependant sa réaction était toute autre. Faith se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête une nouvelle fois avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien, une lueur confuse dans les yeux.

« _Bosco, tu… Depuis quand… ? »_

Le jeune homme perçut l'hésitation de sa partenaire et colla son front contre le sien. Il savait à quel point Faith manquait de confiance en elle à ce sujet. Et pourtant… Elle méritait que l'on s'intéresse à elle, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était une belle femme. Non, ça allait bien plus loin qu'une simple attirance physique. Il était temps pour elle de le savoir.

« _Ça fait des années… mais de te voir avec des inconnus comme ça, ce soir…_ »

Bosco ferma les yeux et ne termina pas ça phrase, comme si le simple fait de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer entre elle et ce type dans le bar le rendait extrêmement malheureux. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la réalité que cela. La main de Faith caressant sa joue le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, si verts et si troublants. En un instant sa main avait glissé dans la nuque de Bosco, rapidement rejointe par sa jumelle. Elle approcha son visage du sien et scella leurs lèvres. Ces dernières se caressèrent lentement au départ, mais s'enhardirent bien vite. Les mains de Bosco vinrent entourer la taille de sa partenaire, rapprochant leur deux corps d'une légère pression de ses doigts, et vint caresser de sa langue les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette dernière répondit en lui ouvrant l'accès à sa bouche et vint à sa rencontre, approfondissant le baiser avec plaisir.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer un peu, gardant leur front l'un contre l'autre, le même sourire était collé sur leurs deux visages. La seule différence était que Faith gardait les yeux fermés. Décollant sa tête de la sienne, Bosco saisit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts pour attirer son attention.

« _Faith ?_ »

Elle ouvrit les yeux face à tant de douceur. Elle connaissait le Bosco amoureux, ou du moins elle pensait en avoir eu un aperçu à l'époque où il sortait avec Nicole. Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé, autre part que dans ses rêves, qu'il puisse faire preuve d'autant de sensibilité et de tendresse, et encore moins à son égard. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait la sensation d'avoir envie de pleurer.

« _Je t'aime Bosco…_ »

Elle était là, la solution. Ces simples mots libérèrent un poids dans sa poitrine. Mais la lueur troublée qui passa dans les yeux bleus de son partenaire la fit paniquer. Avait-elle été trop vite ? Elle se rappela alors la peur que Bosco a de s'engager. Elle baissa vivement les yeux et recula d'un pas.

« _Je suis désolée, je…_ »

Le cœur de Bosco loupa un battement quand Faith prononça ces mots magiques. Des mots qui lui avaient toujours fait si peur. Pourtant il les reçut avec le plus grand bonheur. C'était donc ça… Quand Faith s'écarta de lui, il perçut sa détresse. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait encore rien dit ou fait pour la rassurer. Elle le connaissait tellement bien qu'elle devait déjà être en train de regretter d'avoir laissé ses mots passer la barrière de ses lèvres. S'il n'était pas encore prêt à le dire, il sentait prêt à s'engager dans cette voie-là. C'est pourquoi il s'empressa d'attraper la main de sa partenaire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos. Les doigts de Bosco autour de son poignet firent frissonner la jeune femme qui accepta de lui faire de nouveau face. Un sourire tendre remplaçait le trouble sur son visage. Il porta les doigts de Faith jusqu'à ses lèvres et les embrassa sans la quitter des yeux.

« _Ne le sois pas._ »

Le regard intense que Bosco lui adressait et la promesse qu'elle pouvait lire entre les lignes bouleversèrent la policière qui se mit à sourire. Ses yeux pétillaient désormais, et elle scella de nouveau leurs lèvres. En une soirée sa vie venait de changer. Elle était bien sûr conscience que Bosco allait avoir besoin de temps pour pouvoir lui répondre avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable, mais elle était prête à lui donner.

_ooo_

En fin de matinée, Kim tournait en rond dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Faith. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, la jeune secouriste avait écourté sa soirée. En rentrant à l'appartement, elle avait envoyé un message à Faith pour lui demander de lui donner des nouvelles dès qu'elle pourrait. N'ayant aucune réponse dans l'heure qui avait suivi, elle était partie se couchée. Mais sa nuit avait été agitée. Même si c'était avec Bosco qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son amie l'inquiétait. Elle avait déjà tentée de l'appeler plusieurs fois sur son portable mais été tombée à chaque fois sur son répondeur après de longues sonneries. N'en pouvant plus de tournée en rond, la jeune femme quitta l'appartement et héla un taxi pour se rendre chez Bosco.

Quand Bosco se réveilla ce matin-là, ce fut à cause de coups frappés à la porte de son appartement. Et la personne n'y allait vraiment pas de main morte. Il grogna et remua dans son lit. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa le corps chaud étendu à ses côtés. Elle était allongée sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos, et ses cheveux blonds reflétaient la lumière du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre dont il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux la veille au soir. D'ailleurs un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il repensa aux événements de la soirée. Il se pencha au-dessus de la blonde et replaça quelques mèches derrière son oreille pour pouvoir poser un doux baiser sur sa joue. La jeune femme remua légèrement dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Au même moment les coups résonnèrent de nouveau sur le bois de la porte. Bosco se leva, enfila un caleçon et alla ouvrir à l'intrus qui faisait du tapage dès le matin.

« _Kim ?_ »

« _Ah bah enfin !_ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »

Kim entra de force dans l'appartement de Bosco sans se préoccuper de la tenue de ce dernier. Elle semblait très en colère, mais aussi un peu inquiète. Pas encore totalement réveillé, le policier avait du mal à suivre les propos débités à toute vitesse par sa collègue.

« _Kim, parles moins vite je comprends rien._ »

« _Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ! Je te demande où est Faith car je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle !_ »

« _Shhh ! Parles moins fort ou tu vas la réveiller. Elle dort encore._ »

« _Elle… quoi ? Elle est ici ? _»

« _Oui, elle n'est pas repartie_. »

« _Oh…_ »

C'est à ce moment que Kim réalisa que Bosco ne portait qu'un caleçon devant elle. Elle balaya le salon du regard, mais constata qu'il n'y avait aucune couverture sur le canapé. Et aux dernières nouvelles, le jeune homme n'avait pas de chambre d'ami. Curieuse comme une enfant, la secouriste se rendit dans la chambre de son collègue sans lui demander l'autorisation. Quand elle passa la porte de la pièce en question, elle se mit à sourire tendrement. Faith était allongée sur le ventre, tenant l'oreiller dans ses bras. La couette lui arrivait en bas du dos, révélant son évidente nudité. Son visage était serein, comme Kim ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu.

« _Bon, tu as vu tout ce que tu voulais voir, c'est bon ?_ »

Kim tourna la tête pour voir l'expression mi agacée mi embarrassée de Bosco. Derrière ses airs de gros dur Bosco ressemblait à un petit garçon timide. Même si la situation l'amusait beaucoup, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette facette de la personnalité du policier vraiment adorable.

« _Oui, c'est bon. _»

Bosco alla prendre un t-shirt et un jogging dans son armoire et retrouva Kim dans le salon. Il lui proposa de rester prendre le petit déjeuner, maintenant qu'elle était là. La jeune femme accepta. Elle se proposa même de s'occuper de préparer de quoi manger pour se faire pardonner. Son collègue accepta et lança la cafetière avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour réveiller Faith. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur le lit. Il s'allongea face à elle et commence à lui caresser le bras, puis le dos. Elle remua dans son sommeil et tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui caressa alors la joue en murmurant son prénom. Elle finit par se réveiller en papillonnant des yeux. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle se mit à sourire.

« _Hey…_ »

« _Hey, toi._ »

« _Quelle heure est-il ?_ »

« _Encore tôt, désolé. Mais on a eu une visiteuse matinale. _»

Faith remonte la couette sur sa poitrine instinctivement et se redresse dans le lit, interrogeant Bosco du regard. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant et se redressa également avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Bosco se leva.

« _Prends ton temps, Faith. Rejoins-nous quand tu seras prête, d'accord_. »

« _Tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?_ »

« _Tu n'as pas une idée ?_ »

« _Ta mère ?_ »

« _Quelqu'un qui se faisait du soucis pour toi._ »

« _Kim…_ »

« _Bingo ! Bon, je file sinon elle va mettre le bazar dans ma cuisine._ »

Bosco fit un clin d'œil à sa partenaire qui rit doucement. Quand il fut sorti, elle resta un instant dans le lit à profiter du calme pour penser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée ici la veille. Elle se mit à sourire et se sentit rougir également. La réalité dépassait de loin ses fantasmes. Elle se leva finalement et alla prendre des vêtements dans le placard de Bosco. Ils portaient tous sont odeur et ça lui plut. Elle ramassa ensuite ses vêtements, les plia sur la chaise. Elle récupéra son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans et constata qu'elle avait plusieurs messages non lus et presque autant d'appels en absence. Tous venaient de Kim. _Oups._ Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait débarqué chez Bosco aussi tôt. Il n'était même pas 9h.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de la chambre, Kim et Bosco se tournèrent vers Faith qui avançait presque timidement. Bosco sourit en voyant sa tenue. Il lui tendit la main et l'attira à lui pour qu'elle s'asseye sur ses jambes. Il lui servit une tasse de café et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire, tout naturellement. La secouriste sermonna son amie pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles alors qu'elle s'inquiétait, mais de les voir tous les deux interagir ensemble en tant que couple, puisque c'est cela qu'ils étaient désormais, lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle était tellement contente pour eux. Et pour Faith en particulier.

Les trois amis terminèrent de manger en discutant tranquillement. Bosco alla prendre une douche et ramena les deux filles chez elles. Là-bas ce fut au tour de Faith d'aller se doucher et se changer. Le jeune couple avait décidé de passer la journée ensemble. La secouriste leur souhaita une bonne journée et grimpa dans un taxi pour aller chez sa mère pour voir son fils, Joey. Quand la policière fut prête, Bosco les emmena à Central Park. Ils passèrent ainsi la journée à se promener main dans la main sous le soleil et à profiter l'un de l'autre avant de devoir retourner à la réalité le lendemain. Surtout que la nouvelle de leur couple ne tarderait pas à faire le tour de la division. Au moins patrouilleraient-ils de nouveau ensemble. Car c'était une chose qui leur avait manqué à tous les deux. Une chose est sûre, 55-David n'en sera que plus explosif désormais.

* * *

**Alors ? =)**


End file.
